


Little Better Than A Dream

by crescentedmoons



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentedmoons/pseuds/crescentedmoons
Summary: Having a town full of normal people is complicated enough as it stands but when those people have magical powers and immortality, it seems that it's not as easy to keep the peace and it is everywhere else. Living in Konoha, was an adventure for the humans who lived in the safe haven as well as the supernatural people who lived among them. It was especially an adventure for the human known as Tenten who somehow found herself in the middle of almost everything.





	Little Better Than A Dream

**_Konoha_**. It had become the safe haven of those who were different.

Whether they were humans or whether they were something else.

The humans who had helped found the safe haven alongside the Gods and other species of that time were long dead but the long lifespans of most of the people who lived within Konoha kept their memories alive for the centuries to come. It was a pretty small town though new people sometimes managed to wander across the town and make it their new home. Everybody seemed to know everybody and get along for the most part aside from the sparse but usual sparrings between the people who called Konoha home.

Tenten, a rare human in the utopia for the supernatural, had moved with her two mothers to the town of Konoha when she was about six or seven. Honestly, she barely remembered what it was like living somewhere without all of the hectic behavior that the people of Konoha were known for. Now, at the adult age of twenty-three, Tenten had just become accustomed to being able to keep up with the pace of those around her.

Working alongside the alluring Ino Yamanaka at the woman's small salon was what Tenten did to help pay for her bills, her previous idea of opening a weapons shop being shut down by _everyone_ that they knew.

Opening up the door to the salon, Tenten couldn't help the smile which pulled up onto her lips, "Well, hello there, beautiful." The words were spoken upon the sight of the beautiful blonde woman who was currently working on doing Naruto's hair. It was a miracle that the male was actually sitting still enough for Ino to even come _close_ to him with scissors.

"Tenten! You're early," The happiness of having her co-worker in the salon was obvious, the company of only Naruto had probably gotten on the woman's nerves already.

"Oh yeah, Mom and Mama treated me to breakfast and they said they wanted to come down and get their hair done as a walk-in before my first scheduled appointment," Growing up with Ino as a friend, the witch actually a handful of years older than her despite how similar in age they looked, the woman called her mothers the same as she does.

"They're coming by soon?" Naruto spoke up as Ino continued to work on his hair, the hopefulness in his voice made Tenten let out a soft laugh as she placed the apron she had hanging up over her head, tying the waist.

"Any moment, I'm sure." Now, Tenten moved to prepare her station for the day. It was one of the first days in forever that she was completely booked up for every slot that she had. As if on queue, just as she finished, the bell rung and her parents walked in. Before Tenten could even think about saying anything, Naruto who had just had the nylon cape removed from him rushed up to go hug them both.

"Mom! Mama!" Naruto responded happily, leaving Ino to blink a couple of times at where he had _previously_ been at. After a few seconds, there was a chuckle that fell from her as she grabbed the broom and dustpan to gather up all of the blonde hair that was on the floor. Moving the chair so that one of them could sit there, a smile moved onto her lips as her Mom sat in front of her.

It was a half-hour of small chit-chat for each of them, with Ino, her client and Naruto chiming in from time to time until Tenten finished up with those two. Beyond that, it was a full day of chatting with people, fixing up their hair and of course, around close getting paid by Ino for her week's work. Removing her apron and letting down her twin buns, Tenten allowed her hands to brush out the locks of hair.

"Hey, Ino! I'm going out to dinner with Neji and Rock Lee, did you want to join us? You could invite Sakura or Shikamaru." Grabbing her purse, Tenten moved back out to where the other sat going over their earnings of the day. A shrug from Ino was seen as Tenten continued to walk towards the front of the building.

"Why so you can pretend like the three of you are still _just friends_?" Ino questioned from her spot, not even looking up with the words. "Nah, we should go out tomorrow since the salon is closed though. How does dinner at seven sound?"

There was a soft scoff from Tenten, her purse being placed upon her shoulder, settling nicely on her jacket. Deciding not the answer the first statement, there was a roll of the woman's eye as she opened the door, "Sound perfect, meet me at my house? We can decide tomorrow where to go!" With that, Tenten made her way out of the salon and allowed the door to shut behind her.

••••

Meeting up with Neji outside of the restaurant, a quick kiss was pressed to the other's cheek as he pulled her into a hug. Despite her happy and calm outer demeanor, within her mind was a whole other ordeal. As she pulled away from the hug, thoughts of Ino's words about her, Neji and Lee's relationship raged a storm which caused confusion with the feelings that she had for the other two.

_Obviously_ , her feelings were that of friendship for Neji and Lee, **right**? That thought brought up an even deeper question of whether she felt the same about both of them or if the feelings that she felt differed between them. "Tenten?" Neji's voice with a palm on her shoulder brought the woman back to her senses after the few seconds she felt trapped in her own mind.

"Wait, what did you say?" Tenten questioned, tone turning sheepish.

"I said Lee already went in to get us a table, did you want to head in?" Neji spoke with the patience that only he had for her, "Are you okay?"

There a small smile that turned upwards on her lips as she nodded in response to both questions, "Yeah, I'm just fine, I just got lost in my thoughts." Winding her arm carefully around Neji's, which earned her a roll of his eyes, she began to walk into the restaurant, "Let's go, I'm **_famished_**."

Once into the restaurant, it wasn't hard to spot Lee who was excitedly jumping up and down and waving his arms at the table that they had been seated at in the diner-like restaurant. With a roll of Tenten's eyes and a small chuckle from Neji beside of her, they began to walk towards him. Was there _any way_ that she could even _remotely_ see their childish friend romantically?

Sliding into the booth, she scooted far onto the other side and Neji settled into the booth beside her with Lee in the middle of the booth on the other side of them both. To say the least, as Moegi came to take their order, things just seemed to continuously get more awkward. Perhaps it had always been like this but the words that Ino had spoken had cast extreme doubts within the woman's mind.

It wasn't until Lee got into a conversation about he and Gai were planning on going and competing in some insane marathon that she finally snapped out of how in her head she currently was. Tenten had choked on her drink the moment he excitedly spoke about the plans. "Are you _kidding_ me, Lee? The last thing you did anything remotely challenging, you literally shattered your leg after getting into it with Gaara."

"Yes, that may be but I am in the springtime of my youth and I _must_ complete every challenge that comes my way." Lee's words barely phased Neji and seeing how calm the oracle next to her was, helped calm down her sense of worry the slightest bit.

"Don't expect us to run it with you." Was all Tenten muttered, leading the way for Neji to change the subject to something completely different which was very much welcomed by the woman.

It wasn't long until Moegi came over with their meals, chatting with them for a moment about Neji's new job, Lee's new marathon goal and stated she'd have to stop by to see Tenten to get her hair done sometime in the next few weeks. A smile was kindly sent towards the woman with a small nod, "Just send in a call sometime and I'll fit you in!"

After the slight interruption from Moegi, the three went back to talking amongst themselves. Of course, with mouth fulls of food and laughter filling the air, Tenten could not complain about. Not even the random conversation that Lee and Neji had forced her into about something... with some video game that she had yet to try with them.

In the end, it was Tenten's turn to pay for the bill and the woman left a hefty tip on the table for Moegi being such a good waitress, always.

Walking out of the restaurant with her arm linked in both Lee's and Neji's, there was an almost triumphant smile on her lips as her head rested against Lee's shoulder. "So same time next week, right?" Tenten chirped from her spot between them.

With the nod from Neji and the excited 'YEP' from Lee, she moved onto her next thing, letting her arm go free from Neji's as they walked, smacking it against his chest gently, she spoke, "Don't forget that you have that hair appointment with me on Tuesday, Neji! You better be on time this time."

There was another nod and then a hesitant response to her teasing. "You know it was **_not_** my fault that I was late that day. The higher Hyuga's forced me to stay late."

Her hip went to push against his, the movement causing Lee to follow her, causing the three of them to topple. It was then that she noticed they were on the street that she needed to go down in order to get to her small one-bedroom apartment. "Okay boys, it's my stop, have a good night." Though, the words were mostly interrupted by soft giggles as she laughed which caused looks of amusement on both of their faces.

"You sure you don't want us to walk you to your doorstep?" Neji asked, the worry obvious in his tone and on his features. Nonetheless, the now calmed and smiling woman gave a nod to the oracle.

"I'll be fine, don't worry so much, Neji." There was a small laugh from her once more as she turned to begin her walk home down the empty street. "See ya later, boys. Love you." The two almost instantly responded with their 'love you too' at the same time. Grabbing her phone, the woman plugged in her headphones and started a call with Ino.

As the tone rung, signalling it was calling her coworker, the hair on the back of her neck stood on edge. Someone was **_watching_** Tenten and she could _**feel**_ it in her soul. Despite this, the woman picked up her pace and listened partially to the tone ringing and partially to see if the person was following her.

It was on the last ring that Ino groggily picked up the phone with a tired, "hello?" but instead of a response from the other woman, a scream from her could be heard as well as bustling around on the line Tenten was thrown against the wall by... someone.


End file.
